Un chulo con gancho
by Lucia966
Summary: Allí estaba, parado frente a esa puerta. Lo único que les separaba. Tenía muy claro lo que haría esa noche, animar a un amigo. Por eso llevaba esas botellas de alcohol que le pidió al rubio Dios. Era alcohol de Asgard, el único que podía emborracharle y sabía que si no lo hacía no le animaría.


**Allí estaba, parado frente a esa puerta. Lo único que les separaba. Tenía muy claro lo que haría esa noche, animar a un amigo. Por eso llevaba esas botellas de alcohol que le pidió al rubio Dios. Era alcohol de Asgard, el único que podía emborracharle y sabía que si no lo hacía no le animaría.**

**Pero, antes de llamar al timbre, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento...**

**- 71 años antes... -**

_No estaba de humor. Mi mejor amigo se iba al ejercito y no le vería en mucho tiempo. Además también me han vuelto a rechazar para entrar a soldado._

_Por mucho que falsificaba los papeles no había forma de pasar las pruebas médicas debido a todas las enfermedades y demás cosas que sufro. Parece que la gente no me ve en el ejercito, aun sabiendo que sería el primer soldado en defender este país y sus ideales._

_Habían quedado esta noche por ultima vez antes de que se fuera, y además , le había prometido una cita, aun que a el no le hacia mucha ilusión._

_-Steve! Vamos, te quedas atrás!_

_-Si, ya voy_

_No, no me hacia ninguna ilusión, además la chica ni me miraba aun que eso no me importaba mucho. Seguí a mi amigo y a las dos chicas, iban hacia un espectáculo de un tal Edward Stark. Su nombre me sonaba, pero no sabía de que. Pero no me importaba, ahora solo pensaba en pasarlo bien la ultima noche que vería a mi amigo._

_El telón se abrió y se descubrió un elegante coche. En el escenario apareció la figura de un hombre delgado de unos 35 años. Llevaba un traje que a la legua se veía que era de los caros, y un bigote que le pareció gracioso. Estaba haciendo la presentación de uno de sus productos, un coche volador:_

_-Os imagináis que dentro de unos años los coches no toquen el suelo?- dijo Stark-_

_Steve se sorprendió por el coche que había empezado a separarse del suelo pero que al poco habia vuelto a caer._

_-Bueno, e dicho dentro de unos años, jeje_

_Todos se echaron a reír , pero Steve no podía dejar de mirarlo._

_Un tiempo más tarde el espectáculo acabó y nos fuimos de allí. Estuve un rato intentando recordad de que me sonaba su nombre. Después caí en la cuenta de que era la última noche con mi amigo así que me concentré más en pasármelo bien a su lado._

_-Hey, que tal con tu chica?_

_-Como siempre, no le atraigo. Como quieres que me vaya?_

_-Sigues desilusionado porque no te aceptaron, cierto?_

_-Supongo que si... - Levanté la vista y allí estaba. Un cartel del Tío Sam de reclutamiento. Me lo pensé durante unos instantes y decidí intentarlo por última vez antes de rendirme._

_Me dirigí a la dirección que había en el cartel. Y todo era como siempre, el mismo procedimiento, las mismas pruebas... Todo. Pero esta vez cambió una cosa. Un hombre que no tenía pinta de médico entró con todos los documentos que había falsificado. Tuve miedo. Sabía que me había metido en un gran lío. Gran no, enorme lío._

_-5 intentos fallidos, me equivoco?_

_Steve no sabia como reaccionar_

_-Emm,.. Yo... No sé de que me esta hablando_

_-Porque lo intentaste tantas veces? Te arriesgas a acabar encarcelado por falsificación_

_-Yo...solo quiero ayudar_

_-Ayudar a que?_

_-Pues a acabar con el sufrimiento, el dolor y todo aquello que conlleva a la guerra... Y creo que la manera de conseguir esto no es en una oficina o en las calles, sino en si foco..._

_-Genial, es lo que esperaba_

_El hombre sonrío y me entregó los papeles con el sello de alistamiento. Yo no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido... Lo único que se es que había conseguido entrar. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro._

**Al día siguiente...**

_Llamaron a mi puerta. La abrí y me encontré con dos hombres enormes y uniformados. Me ordenaron hacer la maleta y subirme a un coche militar con ellos. Y así hice, cogí toda la ropa que pude y me subí al auto, en el que había ya unas 4 personas que me miraron mal, pero me daba igual en ese momento. Me llevaban a la guerra. No podía creérmelo. Esa sonrisa volvió a mi rostro._

_Una o dos horas después llegué al campo de entrenamiento, allí un soldado con varias medallas colgadas nos dirigió hasta una habitación en la que nos fueron dando el uniforme a cada uno de nosotros y después, nos llevaron a nuestros respectivos barracones. Allí acomodamos todos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos los uniformes. Poco después un oficial entro y nos ordenó ponernos firmes. Obedecimos._

_-Vosotros estáis aquí por una razón, la de crear una raza de super-soldados alta mente cualificados que nos ayude a ganar esta guerra. Pero para eso necesitaremos ver vuestras cualidades y de todo lo que sois capaces. Hasta mañana... Cenen bien, y buena suerte._

_Dicho eso, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si. No tenía pinta de estar de buen humor y se veía que era de avanzada edad, aunque no mucha._

_Todos salimos del barracón y nos fuimos al comedor, situado a la nuestra derecha. No muy lejos. Entré en la sala, era grande, como un comedor de instituto pero más tranquilos._

_Fui hacia la barra, cogí una bandeja, plato y cubiertos y empecé a andar cogiendo la poca comida con apariencia comestible que había. Cuando me dirigí hacia una mesa, alguien me hizo la zancadilla haciendo que toda mi comida acabara en cima del sargento. Todos se quedaron en silencio de un momento a otro y yo, en el suelo, me levante lo mas rápido posible y le pedí disculpas. Este se levantó , sacudiéndose los restos de comida que aun le quedaban encima y, poniéndome una mano en el hombro, me dijo_

_-No vuelvas a tirarme comida encima, enano, o sabrás lo que es el dolor!_

_cogí la bandeja, recogí todo lo más rápido que pude y me fui a mi cama . Sabría que sería muy duro, pero lo haría por una buena causa._

_Durante toda esa semana, no hicimos más que correr, saltar, arrastrarse, agacharse, etc... Estaba reventado y había momentos en los que pensaba que no podría más. Pero me recordaba porque estaba allí y seguía adelante._

_Pero siempre me fijaba en que aquel hombre, el que me alistó, siempre andaba por allí, observando como entrenaba y lo que hacía. Y casi siempre estaba hablando con mi superior._

_Uno de los días, el sargento nos tiró una granada en medio del calentamiento. Todos se alejaron menos yo. Yo me acerque corriendo a ella y me puse encima cubriéndola para que le hiciera el menor daño a los demás. Pero la granada no explotó._

_-E-era una prueba?_

_Miré a mi sargento pero este no contesto, bufó y se fue provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en aquel hombre. No sabía por que pero algo me decía que tenía que ver conmigo._

_Esa noche, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto mientras todos los demás salían afuera, al rededor de la hoguera que encendían todas las noches, pero yo no estaba de humor para fiestas. Al poco tiempo, aquel hombre que lo había reclutado entro y, con botella de whisky en mano, se sentó en frente mía a hablarme de algo._

_-Mañana sera tu gran día, Steve? - Decía mientras servía un par de copas _

_-No creo que este preparado para esto señor...Es decir...no creo que sea el indicado -Vajó la mirada hacia sus manos_

_-Lo eres - dijo de forma de decisiva aquel hombre que mirada firme y de dudoso origen_

_Steve levantó su mirada y la poso sobre aquel hombre. Asintió. Se le habían marchado todas las dudas por la firmeza con la que le había respondido. Se decidió por darle un trago al whisky que le había traído pero la mano del hombre que tenía enfrente lo había detenido._

_-Espera ahí! Que tu mañana tienes una prueba muy importante, y su llegas borracho Stark me mataría._

_Steve se sorprendió al oír ese nombre. No pensaba que Stark estuviera implicado en todo eso. Pero una parte de el se alegraba en pensar que volvería a ver aquellos preciosos ojos castaños como el otoño, aquella fina piel blanca como la nieve y su pequeño y gracioso bigote. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Steve mientras aquel hombre seguía hablando, pero no prestaba mucha atención._

_Éste se sorprendió_

_-En que estas pensando , Steve?_

_-Solo en lo que ocurrirá mañana... Solo en eso..._

**Al día siguiente...**

_Entre en aquel lugar, era espacioso y contenía una maquinaria algo peculiar. Unos hombres, seguramente altos comandantes militares, nos observaban desde una vitrina mientras comentaban algo. _

_en el centro de la sala se encontraba una camilla, pero parecía mas bien una capsula a medio abrir y, al lado suya con gafas de herrero y bata científica, estaba Stark. Parecía que estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a la maquina para que no hubiera improvistos._

_Otra sonrisa volvío a mi rostro._

_-Venga por aqui, señor Rogers - Me dijo una mujer mientras me jalaba del brazo hacia la camilla. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, aun que sabía que no estaba bien_

_Me senté en la camilla, todo iba a comenzar..._

_-Señores, vamos a aplicar unos sueros para incrementar las habilidades del soldado Rogers multiplicándolas por 10, y una serie de rayos, llamados rayos vita, para que su masa muscular y estatura aumenten. Esto provocará efectos secundarios como la autoregeneración y que su metabolismo dure diez veces mas. Sera el primero de una raza de super-soldados._

_-Bueno, empecemos entonces - dijo Stark mirando a unos ayudantes que se encontraban al lado de Steve. Estos asintieron y empezaron a encargar la maquinaria en el cuerpo de Seve que inyectaría el suero en su organismo. Stark empezó a apretar botones hasta que el suero comenzó a entrar por mis venas. _

_-No fue para tanto -dije_

_-Esto solo acaba de empezar -dijo Stark riéndose. Fue decir eso y este movió una palanca haciendo que la camilla se empezara a cerrar e inclinarse hacia delante._

_-Steve. Me escuchas?- dijo petando el hombre que me había metido en todo esto_

_-Si, no se esta tan mal aquí dentro._

_-Esta bien, podemos seguir_

_Stark empezó a apretar una gran serie de botones acabando por mover una palanca. Esto hizo que una intensa luz apareciera dentro de la camilla-capsula._

_-20 por ciento...30 por ciento- iba diciendo el moreno -70 por ciento..._

_Me empezó a doler todo el cuerpo, como si pegara un estirón de repente. Grité._

_-Paren.. Párenlo todo- Empezó a gritar el hombre_

_Stark estaba apunto de bajar la palanca._

_-No, puedo aguantar!- grité a tiempo_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo Stark entre dientes, como si no quisiera que me pasara nada malo- 90 por ciento...100 por ciento!_

_La luz aumento considerablemente, igual que mi dolor . Creía que no iba aguantar mas. Poco después, la capsula se abrió. Tenia los ojos entumecidos debido a la intensidad de la luz y me coto abrir los ojos. Me note diferente. Al abrirlos, los científicos y militares me miraban de forma extraña. Me levanté de la camilla, observé a todos los presentes y sus caras de sorpresa. Pero el que más me gusto fue ver esa sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de Edwuard._


End file.
